Resistance To What Is Destined To Be
by EverGetTheFeeling134
Summary: Voldemort's daughter gives birth... and 14 years later, what happens when Voldemort rises again? -NOT A ROMANCE-
1. The Birth

Title: Resistance To What Is Destined To Be  
  
Author: Siara Rose  
  
E-Mail: siararose@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13, may be raised later on  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters; they belong to JK Rowling and Bloomsbury! I own Natalia and her friends. As well as her mother and father.  
  
A/N: I was reluctant to post this, but my mum, the evil mum she is, read it and said: 'Put it up on that story site you're always on! This is bloody brilliant!' So, here it is! I hope you like it and please review, but if you flame, flame nicely! This is my first fic. Oh, by the way, Voldemort has a daughter. She's half Veela.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 – Voldemort  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Voldemort stood, and instantly, his Death Eaters clambered to their feet, their black cloaks billowing around their feet.  
  
  
  
"My daughter has just given birth to my granddaughter. I had previously decided to exterminate the child is it was female, but I have changed my mind. The child will be used as a reward for my most loyal Death Eater. If the chosen has a son, the son and the child are to be married. If not, the child will be your personal slave. Is this clear?" he looked at them all, his eyes glittering slits of blood red.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Master," was heard from all directions.  
  
  
  
Voldemort raised his hand slightly and his daughter came staggering out, looking pale and tired.  
  
  
  
"Show them the child." He ordered and she reluctantly raised the small baby above her head.  
  
  
  
The baby had some silvery blonde hair on her head, obviously coming from her grandmother, and her eyes were closed, as she was peacefully sleeping.  
  
  
  
"Call the child's name, Karine." Voldemort hissed and Karine blinked. She hadn't named it yet. She quickly ran through the names she'd considered and picked one.  
  
  
  
"Natalia!" she called as loud as she could muster. As if on cue, all the Death Eaters bowed, mumbling the baby's name under their breath.  
  
  
  
The baby gurgled and opened its eyes. They were a striking emerald green.  
  
  
  
"Karine, take the child and go get some rest." Voldemort dismissed his daughter and she almost smiled in relief, but repressed it, knowing what the consequences of her actions would be. The death of her child.  
  
  
  
She hurriedly scampered away and closed the door behind her as she stepped into her bedroom, where her husband, Clay, was waiting.  
  
  
  
"Come lie down, Karine, I'll take care of her." Clay coaxed and she lay down on the bed, exhaustion surging through her every nerves.  
  
  
  
She handed him the baby and he smiled down at it, amazed and proud. He gave her his finger and she grabbed it. She squeezed and Clay smiled. She was a strong little girl.  
  
  
  
"I named her, Clay, my darling."  
  
  
  
"What did you call her?"  
  
  
  
"Natalia. After your mother."  
  
  
  
Clay smiled down at his wife, and noticed she was getting weaker and paler looking.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, my love?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.  
  
  
  
She looked at him, and opened her mouth, trying to piece some words together, but no words came out.  
  
  
  
He lurched forward and drew her into his embrace, the baby between them.  
  
  
  
"Take care of Natalia, Clay." Karine managed to croak and panic flooded through his veins.  
  
  
  
"Why are you talking like this?" he demanded, getting frightened. "Karine? Karine?!?"  
  
  
  
Her eyes rolled back into her head, drawing a deep breath… and died.  
  
  
  
"No…" Clay whispered.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I'll post Chapter 2 – Voldemort Returns tomorrow! Review please! 


	2. Voldemort Returns

A/N: This is set 14 years after Natalia's mother died and Natalia is in the Muggle world, Scotland to be precise. Her dad decided to run away from Voldemort and take care of Natalia, like he told Karine he would. So, it starts off with Natalia in high school. Enjoy! And review please!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Voldemort Returns  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Natalia sat in Classics, stifling a yawn, bored stiff. Mr. MacLeod was taking forever to do the register. He always said the boys' names first, and then the girls'. And she was near the end of the girls' names.  
  
  
  
"Maxwell, Natalia." Mr. MacLeod called and she gave a start.  
  
  
  
"Here." She called and her friend Michelle grinned at her, mouthing the words: 'You nearly fell asleep again, didn't you?' She received a stomp on her foot in answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
"In today's lesson, we will be studying for our Roman slaves exam. Take out your books and get to it. I don't want to here a peep out of any of you and if you're al quiet, we'll go for a trip in the time machine before the bell rings." Mr. MacLeod told them all, getting excited, and everyone let out silent groans as they took their study books out.  
  
  
  
Natalia stared at the book sightlessly, her breathing slowing. She was falling asleep. But she didn't want to sleep. She felt as if this massive force was drawing her into a deep slumber. Her face fell onto her book with a soft thud, as her eyes drifted closed.  
  
  
  
Inside her dream, she was in a dark room, alone and cold.  
  
  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there? Dad?" She called nervously and a figure started to materialise. She gasped as she saw its face. It had red slits for eyes, no nose, and a sickeningly sweet smile on its face, which didn't seem to belong there.  
  
  
  
"Hello Natalia." It said and her eyes narrowed.  
  
  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?" she hissed, preparing herself to fight.  
  
  
  
"I'm Voldemort and I know your name because I'm you grandfather." It told her and her severe expression softened slightly. She had never met any of her grandparents.  
  
  
  
"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide.  
  
  
  
"Yes. I would like you to meet some people." Voldemort said softly, obviously trying to win her over, and the Death Eaters appeared.  
  
  
  
"Lucius, come forth and bring your son." Voldemort hissed with such a lethal tone, Natalia flinched.  
  
  
  
Two of the black hooded figures stepped forward at his command and they flipped their hoods back. One was a man who looked about 37, with steel grey eyes and blonde hair much like her own. Beside him, there was a tall boy who looked about the same age as her, with the same features as his father. His grey eyes seemed more… liquid than the man's beside him, whom she assumed was his father.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Natalia, this is Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco Malfoy." Voldemort told her promptly and she instantly extended her hand to Lucius. She had been taught to be courteous and always offer her hand. Lucius clasped it, shook it, and then kissed it gently. She felt her cheeks heat up. She turned to Draco, her hand still extended. He took it and shook it gently. He kissed it and held onto her hand for more time than necessary. She could tell her cheeks were on fire.  
  
  
  
"Now, Natalia, we want you to kill this person." Voldemort said and two Death Eaters brought Michelle, her best friend, forward, out cold with blood dripping from a gash on her head.  
  
  
  
Natalia gasped and stepped back, her hand sliding from Draco's. She shook her head several times.  
  
  
  
"No, no, no… she's my best friend… I can't do that…" she mumbled under her breath, shaking her head.  
  
  
  
Voldemort's eyes turned into red ice.  
  
  
  
"Seize her, Draco." He ordered coldly, and Draco grabbed her around the waist. He held her fast with her back against his chest.  
  
  
  
"Let me go, you asshole!" she hissed. He sneered and his grip tightened.  
  
  
  
Voldemort grinned, a sinister grin that made involuntary shivers run down her spine.  
  
  
  
"You should be frightened, Natalia." Draco whispered in her ear, having felt the shivers. Her lips drew back to reveal her gritted teeth and she started to thrash about.  
  
  
  
Voldemort strolled over to Michelle and looked down at her in disgust.  
  
  
  
"A Muggle…" he snarled and took a long stick out that made Natalia extremely frightened. Her father had told her about it, and she knew that it was a wand.  
  
  
  
Voldemort pointed it at Michelle and Natalia felt tears stream down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"No!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Avada Keda-" he started to use the death curse but…  
  
  
  
"CRUCIO!" Natalia yelled and the Death Eaters fell to the ground, out cold. Voldemort turned to smile at her, nastily. Draco released her and she stumbled forward.  
  
  
  
"So, you do have a magic side. Good. Natalia, tonight we will be coming for you. You will become the most powerful dark witch under my power, even more powerful than your mother."  
  
  
  
"My mother? What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"You will find out tonight." Voldemort hissed and pointed his wand at her.  
  
  
  
She started awake and saw Michelle and Mr. MacLeod peering down at her, a worried look on their faces.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong, girl? Why are you crying?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"I-I… Can I go to the nurse? I don't feel very well…" she lied through her teeth and the teacher sent her down.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I thought this chapter wasn't as good as my last chapter, but hey, I tried! I'll post chapter 3 tomorrow! Review please! 


	3. Hogwarts Awaits

A/N: I know I keep jumping time but I need to so the exciting part can happen! ^_^ Review please! I got nice reviews for my first 2 chapters.  
  
Thankies to these peeps for reviewing: Cate P  
  
Angel Hope  
  
norapotter1586  
  
Linzi-C-  
  
aurora riddle  
  
Evil*Fairy  
  
Cate P again  
  
Angel Hope again  
  
Ginny house 3  
  
and…  
  
Barecca  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Hogwarts Awaits  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
Natalia walked in the front door and flung her schoolbag into the hall cupboard with a tired sigh.  
  
  
  
"Hi Dad, I'm home." She called and made a beeline for the kitchen. Her dad came out of the living room and blocked the way. Her dad was a tall man, broad shouldered, with brown eyes and dark blonde hair. She looked nothing like him; she'd only inherited his height and bad temper.  
  
  
  
"The school phoned. Said you fell asleep in class and wasn't feeling well." He said with a calmness that meant he was extremely angry or upset about something.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I know. I'm sorry." Natalia apologized, fidgeting with her blouse's buttons. He let her pass into the kitchen and she poured them some milk.  
  
  
  
"Did you dream of anything out of the ordinary?" He asked, a hopeful look passing over his face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I did." She said and the hopeful look died.  
  
  
  
"Tell me what you saw, Natalia." He sighed, sitting down on a chair at the kitchen table. She handed him his milk, and sat down opposite him, sipping her milk.  
  
  
  
"It was really weird. I was in this dark room, alone and cold, and this guy with a weird face popped up and said he was my grampa. His name was Poldesort or something like that.  
  
'Then these black hooded peeps appeared and he called to them up. It was a father and son. Something Malfoy and… Draco Malfoy. Yeah, they shook my hand and then kissed it. That Draco person held onto my hand for ages.  
  
'Then two hooded dudes popped up with Michelle. She was out cold. HE TOLD ME TO KILL HER! I said no and stepped back. Draco guy let go of my hand. Mouldyport told Draco person to seize me or something and the guy grabbed me.  
  
'Evil freaky guy pointed a wand thing at Michelle and started to say something. Avada Keda was as far as he got. I called Crucio or something and he stopped. The two hooded peeps fainted and Draco person let me go.  
  
'Soldycort said he'd come for me tonight and that under his power I'd be a powerful dark witch, even more powerful than my mother…" Natalia explained.  
  
  
  
"This is bad…" Her dad groaned, running his hands through his hair.  
  
  
  
"I'll need to send you to Hogwarts." He said after a long period of silence.  
  
  
  
"Eh?" she stared at him with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Your mother and I went there. Yes, I'm a wizard; your mother was a witch. She was in Slytherin and I was in Gryffindor. I hope, for your sake, you get put in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. You'll be in far less danger if you are."  
  
  
  
"Eh?"  
  
  
  
"Come on, get your coat. I'll just send an application form to the school by owl and we'll go get supplies. I know what you'll need."  
  
  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
So, that was Chapter 3. Not very exciting. But, I promise, Chapter 4 will be! There will be Draco, Voldemort, Dumbledore and a death. Review please! 


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: Thank you, lovely people, for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter, it is kinda weird.  
  
I haven't kept my promise! No one dies in this chapter and there is no Voldemort or Draco. But there is Dumbledore. All of the evil people and the death will happen in chapter 5 or 6. I swear.  
  
I made up the spell Clay says near the beginning ^_^. For once, I haven't jumped time at the start of the chapter!  
  
For the wand, I went onto http://www.harrypotter.com and register and all that. I got that wand and it had red sprinkles! As always, please review!  
  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Cate P  
  
Celeste  
  
Angel Hope  
  
and  
  
aurora riddle, thanks for putting my story on your faves ^_^.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Clay watches his daughter leave the kitchen to get her coat and let out a pained sound from his throat, that sounded almost like a sob. He hadn't wanted Natalia to be involved in magic at all, but now, she was going to a magic school and being pursued by her super evil dark wizard grandfather. Suddenly, he laughed.  
  
  
  
"Poldesort? Mouldycort? Soldycort? Your mother would be so proud." He said, smiling. Karine had always made up stupid names for her father and she would be proud of Natalia for coming for ones like those.  
  
  
  
"Here's your coat, Dad. Have you sent that thing yet?" Natalia came back into the kitchen and handed him his coat.  
  
  
  
He took a look at her coat and shook his head, taking his coat.  
  
  
  
"You're not wearing that. Go put on your school one." He ordered.  
  
  
  
"What? No, Dad, come on! It's my favourite!" Natalia whined, fingering one of the buttons of her long leather jacket.  
  
  
  
"It's hideous!" He said. He gave her a 'I am your father and I can ground you for a month if I want,' look.  
  
  
  
"Fine. I'll go change. Evil person." She said and pivoted on her heel. She stalked out the kitchen. Clay shook his head, smiling, and brought out his battered wand.  
  
  
  
"Filleus Attendeos," he muttered and a piece on paper appeared with Natalia's information on it.  
  
  
  
He scanned it over quickly to make sure it was all correct and magicked up an envelope. He carefully folded it and was about to place into the envelope when something hit him. He unfolded it and picked up a pen from Natalia's homework pile across from him.  
  
  
  
At the bottom, he wrote:  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
I know my daughter's application is late, but she is in danger. Voldemort has found her through her dreams, and has told her he was coming for her tonight. She also told me she used the Crucio spell in her dream.  
  
I believe she will be safer at Hogwarts than at home with me, as well as she can learn to defend herself against the Dark Arts.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Clay Maxwell.  
  
  
  
He re-folded the note and placed it in the envelope. He shut it up and took a deep breath. He gave a sharp whistle and a few moments later, a black owl fluttered through the open window.  
  
  
  
"Hey Nightshade. I've got a letter for you." He stood up and gave the owl a pet. She nibbled at his finger affectionately.  
  
  
  
"Take this to Hogwarts. Please be quick. Natalia's life depends on it." He told the owl in hushed tone, holding out the letter. Nightshade immediately grabbed it with her' talons and flew off.  
  
  
  
"Good girl." Clay called. Natalia returned, wearing her school jacket.  
  
  
  
"Happy now, Dad?" she asked, doing a sarcastic twirl.  
  
  
  
"Yes." He pulled on his coat and checked his wallet was in his back pocket. "Sarcasm will get you nowhere, my dear, just remember that." He warned her.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Dad… Did you send that thing?" Natalia asked, fidgeting nervously. She didn't like it when her dad was angry.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, lets go."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I think these two should be expelled!" Snape cut in smoothly, and Harry and Ron gave him a murderous glance.  
  
  
  
"What you boys did was out of order, and- Oh, goodness, I got an owl." Dumbledore said cheerfully as a midnight black owl flew through the window.  
  
  
  
Snape's eyes widened. He recognized that owl. Clay Maxwell's. Clay had always been sending Karine Riddle little notes with that owl. Apparently, Dumbledore recognized it too.  
  
  
  
"Hello Nightshade. I was wondering when I'd see you again." Dumbledore exclaimed, his glasses glinting. She dropped the letter in front of him, and perched on his shoulder, squawking madly.  
  
  
  
"Okay, okay. I'll read it. Harry, Ron. Don't move."  
  
  
  
Dumbledore opened the envelope and removed the letter. He unfolded it to find some credidentials.  
  
  
  
"Natalia Maxwell? That must be Clay's daughter. Hmm…" His merrily crinkled eyes hardened into blue chips of ice as he read the note at the bottom.  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Call up all the teachers and Hagrid. Voldemort is after Karine Riddle and Clay Maxwell's daughter."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diagon Alley  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"WOW! What is this place, Dad?" Natalia gasped, a delighted child-like smile on her face, her eyes wandering all over the Alley.  
  
  
  
"Diagon Alley. Magic goods galore." He answered and looked around for Ollivander's Wand Shop. He found it and caught up her arm.  
  
  
  
"Come on. Let's go get you a wand." He said and pulled her inside the shop. Ollivander turned around and smiled.  
  
  
  
"It's a little late for school, is it not?" he asked cheerfully. Clay let Natalia look around the shop while he filled the old man in.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, lets get you a wand then!" he said, clapping his hands together.  
  
  
  
"What hand do you use?"  
  
  
  
"Right."  
  
  
  
"Lets get your measurements." He took her measurements and produced a red and gold wand.  
  
  
  
"Give that a wave." He handed her the wand and she gave it a swoosh, but nothing happened.  
  
  
  
"Hmmm… try this…" He handed her a pure white one this time and it didn't work.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Try this. It's Unicorn Hair, Yew, 7 inches. I have a feeling this is the one!"  
  
  
  
Natalia gave it a swish and sprinkles of purple flew out from its tip.  
  
  
  
"I'll just pop over to Gringotts with Natalia to exchange some money. Keep this wand for us." Clay said and Natalia reluctantly handed over her wand.  
  
  
  
"Of course."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, wand man! That was sooooo cool!" Natalia smiled brightly, showing off her teeth.  
  
  
  
"No problem, young witch girl." Ollivander retorted and Clay and Natalia left the shop. They walked over to Gringotts, bumping into a few people on the way, and went inside. Clay came up to a stall with a goblin in it and chapped on the glass.  
  
  
  
"Hi. I would like to exchange some Muggle money for Gringotts, please." He said politely and took out his wallet.  
  
  
  
"Ok. Name?" the goblin croaked.  
  
  
  
"Clay Maxwell."  
  
  
  
"Ok. How much Muggle money?"  
  
  
  
"£75,"  
  
  
  
"Ok. Please hand over the money."  
  
  
  
Clay handed the goblin his money and gave Natalia, who was standing board stiff, staring at the goblin with eyes the size of dinner plates, a smile while the goblin converted the money.  
  
  
  
"Here's your Gringotts. Have a nice day." The goblin handed Clay a pouch of Gringotts.  
  
  
  
Clay and Natalia went back to Ollivander's, and got her wand.  
  
  
  
"Lets go get your robes."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
I tried to make this chapter good and action-packed. But my habit of extending things made me write all the other stuff way too long. I didn't add the action coz the story is going onto 8 pages and I thought, 'This will get too long,'. So I stopped.  
  
  
  
Well, that made no sense! Please review! 


	5. The Death Of The Father Part 1

Chapter 5 - The Death Of The Father Part1  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Now. I'm reaaaalllllyyyy sorry about the long wait, but I actually forgot about the story! @.@ But. I was very much inspired by the second movie (which kicks bootay in a serious way) and I went home, listened to some music and got hit with the idea for this chapter!!!! This chapter comes in 2 parts!!! Enjoy!!!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Clay smiled, as he watched Natalia fidget nervously as she was getting measured up for her robes. She was so much like her mother it almost kills him everytime he looked at her. She was doing exactly what her mother has doing, when he met her.  
  
%%%%%%  
  
Flashback  
  
%%%%%%  
  
An eleven year old Clay Maxwell ran into the robe shop, grinning and laughing. His brother chased him about and he ran into the measurement room to get away from him. He sighed and turned around. He found a fair girl standing on a stool, getting measured up for her robes by an invisible force, fidgeting madly.  
  
"Hey, I'm Clay Maxwell." He introduced himself with a well-natured smile.  
  
"Hey. I'm Karine Riddle." She gave him one of the tiniest of smiles he'd ever seen back. "Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah. Same for you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
Back to the not flashback timeline thingy. o.O  
  
&&&&&&&&&  
  
The door opened, the bell ringing, and Clay turned his head to look at who was entering. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, his son Draco behind him.  
  
"If you rip another pair of robes, I swear I'll make you wish you weren't born." Lucius hissed at the boy over his shoulder and his steel grey eyes turned and met Clay's dark brown.  
  
"Clay Maxwell." Lucius growled.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." Clay said, tilting his head slightly.  
  
"That's his name, Dad!" Natalia called. Clay was extremely relieved she had her back to them or else she would've freaked in a way very much similar to her mother. She would've fainted or screamed the house down.  
  
He looked over Lucius' shoulder at Draco and followed the boy's line of vision. He suddenly got very angry. The little twat was staring at his daughter's ass!!!!  
  
"Don't look at what you can't afford, little boy." Clay growled.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ooooh cliffhanger. Review pweeeesssee!!! 


	6. The Death Of The Father Part 2

CHAPTER 6 - The Death Of The Father Part 2 of 3  
The boy's gaze snapped to his face and a cocky smile played on his lips. "Oh, I'm sure I can more than afford that, Maxwell." He remarked. "All it is is a green robe. I rather like the colour your daughter is wearing. I was just admiring it."  
  
I'm sure it wasn't just the robe you were admiring. Clay thought angrily but he let it pass. It was just a look, it's not as if the boy had grabbed Natalia and tried to feel her up or something. "Very well..." No point in being impolite. "How do you do, Lucius?"  
  
"Fine, thank you, yourself?"  
  
"Dandy. Just getting Natalia measured up, ready to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Rather late in the year, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, but she showed magical powers and I felt there was no time like the present and sent a letter to Dumbledore."  
  
"What year will she be in, first?"  
  
"No, third. Same as your son, I believe."  
  
"Oh, really? Well then, Draco can help her settle in, can't you, Draco?"  
  
Over. My. Dead. Body. Clay thought but he smiled. "Sure, whatever."  
  
"What house do you think she'll be in?" Draco questioned. "Slytherin, I hope."  
  
"I'm not sure. But she'll hopefully do well in all of the houses." Clay replied. Not Slytherin anyway.  
  
From behind him, he heard "There we are, dear, all done," and turned to see Natalia get down from the stool.  
  
"Natalia, come and meet Lucius and his son." He said, turning to her and mouthed 'Don't freak out'. She looked past his shoulder and her eyes widened. She moved forward and stood rigid next to her father.  
  
"Lucius and Draco, this is my daughter, Natalia, and Natalia, this is Lucius, an... old friend, and his son, Draco." He introduced them all. Natalia forced a smile and Lucius extended a hand. She shook it very quickly and when Draco extended his hand also, their hands barely even made contact she was so scared.  
  
"My goodness, you really do take after your mother." Lucius remarked softly and lifted her chin, examining her face with steely grey eyes. Natalia stared at him like a deer caught in headlights, her green eyes on the verge of brimming with tears due to fear.  
  
A sudden fear, threat even, hit her, even bigger than the fear from her freaky dream. There was something in his eyes she just didn't trust. 


	7. Sorry! Author Note

Thank you to all the looooorvely people who have reviewed recently.  
  
To fredluvr489, I'm so sorry to hear about your friend and I will make sure nothing like that happens to Natalia in this story.  
  
Sorry for the wait!!!!  
  
I'll be updating soon. I've been really busy with school and exams (grr argh) and I'm going into fifth year and doing five highers. These will keep me extremely busy, I'm sure, but I'll do my best to keep this story going!!  
  
Thank you all again for reviewing and for your patience!!!  
  
Loads of Love, Ashes xxx 


End file.
